


Boundaries Are Made to Be Broken - Traduction

by Rikka_kun



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Boundaries, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Tony Stark, Love Confessions, M/M, Steve confesses his feelings, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark-centric, Translation, kiss
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 20:45:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19280857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikka_kun/pseuds/Rikka_kun
Summary: « J’aimerais pouvoir te le dire en face. Quand tu es réveillé. Mais je suppose qu’il faut que je me contente de ça. »Tony était devenu maître dans l’art pour éviter Steve. Il savait qu’il devait ériger des barrières inflexibles pour se protéger et protéger Steve. Il finissait toujours par blesser les personnes qui comptaient pour lui. Mais quand Steve l’invita à regarder un film, ils finirent par s’endormir. Tony se réveilla avec une confession qu’il n’avait jamais imaginé entendre.





	Boundaries Are Made to Be Broken - Traduction

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Boundaries Are Made to Be Broken](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17616626) by [quellthefire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quellthefire/pseuds/quellthefire). 



> Bonne Lecture !

« Je dors mieux quand tu es là. »

 

C’était presque un chuchotement. Les yeux de Tony papillonnèrent et il put voir le haut du crâne de Steve, les cheveux ébouriffés contre le torse du génie.

 

Ils avaient fini par s’assoupir pendant le film et Steve s’était blotti contre Tony.

 

La dernière chose qu’il se souvenait était les grosses explosions et les bâtiments qui s’effondraient à la télé. Maintenant l’écran était noir, l’écran titre du DVD avait expiré et la télé s’était automatiquement éteinte.

 

Steve avait choisi un film rempli d’action et d’incroyables acteurs principaux. Tony avait dû rassembler beaucoup de volonté pour ne pas lever les yeux au ciel quand il l’avait suggéré, mais Steve avait l’air si optimiste et heureux. Qui était-il pour lui refuser ça ? Il ne l’avouera jamais, mais il voulait rendre le heureux.

 

Oui, ils se disputaient. Constamment. Quelques fois ça devenait si sérieux que le reste des Avengers s’échappaient de la pièce pour aller manger ou jouer sur leur portable, jusqu’à ce qu’il soient venus à une solution. Habituellement ça impliquait que l’un entre eux deux boude et que l’autre soit fier et satisfait.

 

Mais ce n’était pas vrai. Du moins pour Tony. C’était juste un show, un qu’il perfectionnait avec prudence. Steve n’était que règles et code strict de la morale. Tony savait qu’il lui fallait quelqu’un pour le défier. Quelqu’un pour s’assurer qu’il n’aille pas trop loin.

 

Les règles, c’était super et tout ça, mais elles n’étaient pas particulièrement utiles contre des Nazis et des Aliens. Steve avait besoin de Tony en contrebalance. Du moins c’était ce qu’il se disait.

 

Et hé, si ça servait à éloigner Nat, Clint et le reste de ces meutes obsédés par les ragots hors de son chemin, alors tout était pour le mieux. Plus il pouvait ériger de barrières, mieux ce serait. Il aimait Steve, mais ce n’était pas comme s’il allait y faire quelque chose.

 

Les barrières étaient importantes. Cruciales, même. Les barrières le gardait en vie. Elles l’empêchaient de prendre des décisions stupides sur le champ de bataille et rendirent plus simple à gérer si quelqu’un n’en revenait pas. Et Dieu, il ne pourrait pas le supporter si Steve était celui qui ne s’en sortait pas la prochaine fois. Steve était son contraire sur plein de sujets, mais Tony avait aussi besoin de Steve pour son équilibre.

 

Tony savait comment le monde le voyait. Séduisant, drôle, un peu puéril et mesquin. Insouciant à propos de l’argent, des femmes et de l’alcool. Irascible face à l’autorité. Terriblement intelligent d’une façon qui frustrait tout le monde autour de lui. Il avait attentivement entretenu ce personnage. C’était sa réelle armure. Le masque qui le préservait de ressentir pour quoi que ce soit qui compte. Mais Steve comptait. Steve comptait plus que tout. Et il se sentait brisé quand il y pensait.

 

C’était facile au début de poser des barrières avec Steve. Ils étaient si différents dans leur personnalité et leur approche. Tony apprit rapidement quoi dire pour l’énerver et comment l’apaiser quand il allait trop loin. Il savait exactement quels mots utiliser pour voir apparaître cette petite veine palpiter sur son cou. Mais de temps à autre, il se faisait plaisir. Il laissait Steve entrer juste un peu plus et c’était comme s’il pouvait respirer à nouveau.

 

Il offrait un léger compliment à la fin d’une journée de réunions stressantes. Il aidait Steve à ranger le matériel pour la mission quand tous les autres s’éclipsaient. Il laissait Steve choisir un film quand aucun des deux ne pouvait dormir.

 

Et ce fut exactement ce qu’il se passa cette soirée. Tony n’était pas étranger aux nuits longues, il l’avait l’habitude de se jeter à bras le corps dans son atelier, bricolant son armure, le mécanisme des ailes de Sam ou développant un meilleur tissu pour la combinaison de Nat. Dernièrement, il l’utilisait comme excuse cependant. C’était plus simple qu’inventer des excuses pour ne pas être avec eux. Avec Steve. C’était mieux d’apparaître à leurs yeux comme un mécanicien obsédé plutôt que leur laisser connaître la vraie raison derrière laquelle il évitait les repas avec eux.

 

Mais il avait eu faim ce soir et il déambulait vers la cuisine commune pour un encas. Il réalisa qu’il n’avait même pas dîné. Avait-il même déjeuné ce midi ? C’était assez confus.

 

Et le voilà debout dans la cuisine sombre, une grande silhouette se découpa à la lumière du frigo ouvert. Steve. Tony se racla la gorge, mal à l’aise face à l’idée de devoir interagir avec lui s’il voulait quelque chose pour se nourrir.

 

Pendant un instant il envisagea de retourner à son atelier, prétendant ne pas avoir vu Steve Rogers, torse nu et ensommeillé. Mais son ventre lui donna une pénible crampe et il savait que c’était inéluctable.

 

Alors il se racla la gorge et patienta jusqu’à ce qu’il le remarque. Seulement, Steve ne sembla pas l’avoir entendu. Il inspectait ce qui semblait être une bouteille de lait à moitié vide. Steve l’ouvrit, la renifla et à en juger par sa réaction elle avait à l’évidence passé la date de péremption. Il se tourna pour verser le lait tourné dans l’évier et ce fut à ce moment-là qu’il remarqua Tony, se tenant avec embarras sur le seuil. Tony était tendu et immobile. Il n’avait pas réfléchi jusque-là.

 

« J’allais me préparer des céréales. Mais le lait a tourné. Je pense être le seul à l’avoir jamais utilisé, » expliqua calmement Steve.

 

« Eh bien tu sais, Thor doit surveiller sa silhouette féminine et tout ça. » Le sarcasme était facile. Tony relâcha sa respiration qu’il avait retenu trop longtemps. Reste léger et passe à autre chose, se dit-il.

 

Le visage de Steve s’illumina avec un sourire, surpris par la blague de Tony, ce qui réchauffa le cœur de ce dernier. Comme si le soleil brillait juste sur lui. Steve avait cette manière de lui faire ressentir ça.

 

Les barrières.

 

Les barrières sont importantes, se dit Tony.

 

« Bref, où étais-tu cette nuit ? En train de travailler sur une nouvelle armure ? »

 

« Ouais, quelque chose dans ce genre-là, » marmonna Tony. En vérité il avait passé la soirée à fixer le mur et à lister toutes les raisons pour lesquelles il était mieux de faire croire à Steve qu’il ne pouvait pas le supporter. Ce fut un exercice douloureux et inutile, mais Tony avait l’impression de l’avoir mérité. Il avait une façon de blesser tout ceux autour de lui. C’était plus simple de contrôler la peine qu’il infligeait que la laisser s’enfuir.

 

Steve continua de parler. S’il avait remarqué à quel point Tony était silencieux ce soir, il n’en montra rien. « Je pensais regarder un film. Tu veux me rejoindre ? Je sais que tu as sûrement des trucs à reprendre dans ton atelier, mais si tu as besoin d’une pause… » Sa phrase s’étira et il laissa le silence s’installer.

 

« Oui. J’adorerais. » Merde. Venait-il vraiment de dire ça ? Qu’en était-il de toutes ces heures pendant lesquelles il a passé à monter un plan très précis pour gérer les situations avec Steve ? Mais Steve, ici, debout, torse nu, d’un teint et d’une musculature parfaite était une toute autre histoire.

 

Il avait appris à détourner le regard quand Steve se changeait après les missions. Tony avait oublié à quel point son corps était parfait. A quel point il était complètement sans défaut, grâce au sérum qui l’a rendu comme ça. A quel point il mourait d’envie de le toucher.

 

Puis Steve regarda dans le garde-manger et fouilla les étagères pour en sortir un sachet de popcorn à faire au micro-ondes, le présentant fièrement.

 

« Un petit creux ? » demanda Steve, dans la lumière tamisée de la cuisine.

 

« Je meurs de faim. » répondit Tony.

 

Il a fallu un peu de temps pour que le popcorn soit bien éclaté. L’un des malheureux effets secondaires de Steve piégé dans la glace pendant presque soixante-dix ans était qu’il n’avait pas toujours une grande maîtrise de la technologie moderne. Il mit le sachet au micro-ondes et sélectionna la fonction spécial popcorn avec une expression résolue, refusant d’écouter quand Tony lui disait que ça allait brûler.

 

« C’est littéralement pour le popcorn. Au micro-ondes. On cuit le popcorn au micro-ondes, Tony ! C’est ce qu’il faut faire ! »

 

Tony avait essayé de forcer le passage face à Steve, qui était fermement ancré pour bloquer l’appareil. Ce fut inutile. A la place, il dû attendre patiemment, comme Steve qui lui souriait d’un air suffisant, jusqu’au moment où son sourire se transforma en grimace quand il se rendit compte que le popcorn commençait à brûler. L’odeur était infecte.

 

« Pourquoi créer une fonction spéciale popcorn quand tu ne peux pas l’utiliser ? C’est spécial popcorn ! » Steve était sur le point de bouder.

 

« Parce que Dieu est capricieux et qu’il aime nous faire souffrir. » répondit Tony avec une mine sombre. Un sourire se fendit sur son visage. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi, Steve. Je sais juste que chaque micro-ondes que j’ai possédé avait une fonction spéciale popcorn et qu’ils étaient tous horriblement nuls pour le cuire. J’ai appris à le programmer pour trois minutes et à écouter quand les grains arrêtaient d’éclater. Dès que le bruit s’arrête, tu sais ce que c’est prêt. »

 

Steve sembla dubitatif, mais laissa finalement Tony accéder au micro-ondes. En quelques minutes, Tony avait cuit un autre sachet à la perfection. Une odeur de beurre, de sel et de paradis envahissait la pièce. Ou du moins c’était l’odeur du paradis imaginé par Tony.

 

« Il y a une raison pour laquelle ils m’appellent génie tu sais. » Tony savait qu’il s’aventurait en terrain dangereux, mais il était minuit passé et il n’avait pas mangé depuis des heures. Il mettrait ça sur le compte de la fatigue et de la faim demain matin.

 

« Tu es terriblement stupide pour quelqu’un d’aussi intelligent. » taquina Steve en retour. Ce n’était pas une super répartie, mais ça fit tout de même sourire Tony. Il aimait ça. Les taquineries familières. Les mauvaises blagues à propos de l’autre. Ça ressemblait presque à de l’amitié.

 

Les barrières, se rappela-t-il.

 

Quand ils arrivèrent au canapé, Tony mit un point d’honneur à s’assoir tout au bout du canapé, le plus loin physiquement possible de Steve. Il savait que c’était sûrement indélicat, mais il s’était trop laissé allé alors il avait besoin de barrières physiques entre eux deux. Il devait regagner un certain contrôle.

 

L’équipe avait une large panoplie de films et de séries télé sur les étagères. La plupart grâce à Sam et Rhodey. Ces deux-là étaient des collectionneurs compulsifs.

 

Steve était accroupi devant les étagères, ses yeux examinant les tranches des DVD. « Qu’est-ce qui semble bien ? Je ne t’ai presque jamais vu regarder quoi que ce soit, alors je ne sais pas ce que tu aimes. » Steve semblait un peu trop impatient au goût de Tony. Ça le rendit mal à l’aise. Mais cette chaleur ne s’en allait pas.

 

« Choisis ce que tu veux, c’est bon. Sérieusement. »

 

Steve fronça les sourcils et s’arrêta un instant pour réfléchit à ce qu’il allait répondre. Il semblait sur le point d’argumenter, mais il s’arrêta avant. « Regardons-ça alors. » dit-il en tenant un film d’action des années 2000.

 

Evidemment que Steve putain de Rogers choisirait ça. Il était immanquablement prévisible.

 

« Ouais, ça a l’air bien. » Steve sembla ravi et Tony put presque sentir un rayon de soleil briller vers lui. C’était embarrassant à quel point il réagissait au bonheur de Steve.

 

Après avoir inséré le disque et prit la télécommande, Steve s’assit sur le canapé avec une couverture, qu’il mit autour de lui pour s’installer confortablement.

 

« Tu veux aussi une couverture ? J’ai toujours froid vers le milieu du film. »

 

« Hmm, non. C’est bon. Merci quand même. » Ça sembla plus robotique que ce qu’il espérait, mais honnêtement, Tony luttait pour garder son calme. Il y avait quelque chose de si doux et de parfait à propos de cet homme puissant blotti sur le canapé avec une couverture duveteuse.

 

Tony voulut se blottir avec lui. Il voulait sentir sa peau pressée contre celle de Steve. Il voulait savoir si au toucher ça allait être doux ou comme de l’électricité statique. Cela lui faisait peur à quel point il désirait de le savoir. Il était terrifié de ne pas pouvoir s’arrêter.

 

Alors il s’assit avec raideur au bout du canapé, beaucoup trop gêné par l’angle de ses coudes et de l’emplacement de ses mains. Tony pouvait faire semblant d’être détendu et serein. La plupart du temps. Quelque chose à propos de Steve fit disparaître tout ça. Il était hyper conscient de son corps. C’était atroce.

 

Le film commença et l’esprit de Tony vagabonda. Retour à ses pensées sur Steve. La manière dont il portait son pantalon de pyjama, taille basse sur ses hanches parfaitement sculptées. Cet aperçu du V sur le bas de son ventre. Tout était si distrayant.

 

Tony n’appréciait pas les distractions. Il était devenu l’homme qu’il est aujourd’hui en se concentrant sur un défaut. Quelques fois cela s’illustrait en imitant son cher vieux père, ou pour une quelconque rousse à son bras, mais il avait toujours été orienté vers un but. Steve, cependant, Steve n’était pas un objectif, ou du moins pas un objectif accessible. Il était une distraction. Tony savait que ce rêve ne méritait pas d’être réalisé. Et pourtant, Tony était assis là, à côté de lui, à portée de bras, et il ne voulait rien de plus que se blottir contre lui à sentir la fermeté de son corps pressé contre lui. Il ne pouvait pas s’autoriser à se rapprocher. Ce n’était prudent pour aucun des deux. Il valait mieux rester à distance.

 

Ils continuèrent de regarder le film. Tony, lentement, minute par minute, desserra la mâchoire, détendit les épaules et se déplaça subtilement de quelques centimètres. Il avait bien le droit de se mettre à l’aise, non ? Il tendit le bras vers le popcorn entre eux, en faisant toujours attention à bien éviter de toucher la main de Steve quand ils en prenaient des poignées.

 

Cependant vers le milieu du film, quand l’action a commencé à accélérer pour des sauts qui défient la mort et des bâtiments en flammes, Tony ne put contenir un bâillement.

 

Il devait être trois ou quatre heures du matin. Et il avait à peine dormi ces derniers jours. Il ne voulait pas être impoli, mais ce film n’était vraiment pas à son goût. Steve avait été tellement excité à l’idée que Tony le voit, qu’il se sentit un peu coupable de se sentir aussi bien en fermant les yeux pendant un bref instant.

 

Tony pouvait sentir Steve remuer sur le canapé à côté de lui, il s’avachissait en fait, son corps s’inclinait vers lui. Sa respiration se bloqua et la chaleur refit surface. Il semblait avoir sommeil, observa Tony. Ses yeux devenaient moins intenses, plus vitreux, et Tony savait qu’il devait donner la même impression.

 

Steve déplaça silencieusement le bol à présent vide sur le sol en faisant attention à ne pas renverser les grains qui n’avaient pas éclaté. Il faisait tout avec tellement d’attention. C’était quelque chose que Tony adorait chez lui. Ça rendait les sourires décontractés qu’il lui offrait tellement plus spéciaux. Comme s’ils étaient justes pour lui.

 

Tony avait du mal à suivre le cours du film. Il fermait les yeux, cherchant à les reposer quelques minutes, puis une série de balles tirées le fit se réveiller, confus et agacé.

 

Steve ne s’en sortait pas mieux. Il était affalé contre le dos du canapé, manifestement assoupi.

 

Si Steve dormait déjà, alors il n’avait aucune raison de lutter, se résonna Tony. Il était épuisé et il ne pouvait rester éveillé plus longtemps. Ça faisait tellement de bien de fermer les yeux et de sombrer dans les coussins, laissant le sommeil le submerger.

 

« Je dors mieux quand tu mieux là. » Ce fut à peine audible, mais Tony était certain de ce qu’il avait entendu. Il fut tiré de l’inconscience et la voix endormie de Steve le maintint éveillé.

 

Tony ne répondit pas et essaya de contrôler sa respiration, son cœur battant furieusement.

 

« J’aimerais pouvoir te le dire en face. Quand tu es réveillé. Mais je suppose qu’il faut que je me contente de ça. » Il pouvait sentir la chaleur du corps de Steve, s’écrasant contre lui, en un amas de peau douce et de couverture. Tony sentait son propre bras entourer Steve, sa poigne douce et délicate. C’était déboussolant et sublime en même temps.

 

« Tu essayes toujours de fuir. » Steve continuait de parler d’une voix basse et rauque. « Je pensais que tu me détestais. Maintenant je ne sais plus. Quelques fois je me demandes si c’est juste pour le show. Tu ne fais pas autant d’efforts pour éviter les autres. Mais peut-être que j’analyse trop. »

 

L’esprit de Tony allait à cent à l’heure. C’était trop. Beaucoup trop de barrières venaient d’être entaillées et réduites en cendres. Steve se pelotonnait contre lui pour l’amour de Dieu. Quand était-ce arrivé ? Il supposait que Steve avait dû s’appuyer contre lui quand ils dormaient et il devait avoir instinctivement mit son bras autour de ses épaules. Et maintenant Steve lui parlait, complètement ignorant que Tony pouvait l’entendre. Il sentit une pointe de culpabilité en laissant Steve parler. S’il était un homme meilleur, il ferait semblant de se réveiller et il ne le laisserait pas vider son sac à un Tony apparemment endormi.

 

« Je ne t’appréciait pas au début, tu sais ? Je pensais que tu étais prétentieux et immature. Je te voyais de la même façon que le monde entier. Mais j’ai fini par te connaître, j’ai vu ta générosité, ton besoin rendre la vie de chacun meilleur, même au détriment de la tienne. Est-ce pour ça que tu améliores sans cesse nos tenues de combats et les armes ? Parce que c’est la seule façon que tu as trouvé pour exprimer ton attachement ? » Steve soupira et traîna ses doigts sur le bras de Tony. Un toucher aussi léger qu’une plume qui fit vrombir sa peau.

 

« En toute honnêteté, j’aime nos disputes. Tu m’énerves tellement, mais j’adore ça. Je pense être tombé amoureux de toi. Mais certains jours tu ne peux même pas supporter d’être dans la même pièce que moi. »

 

Le cœur de Tony tambourinait. Steve devait forcément le sentir, sentir la chaleur parcourir ses veines, l’électricité statique où leur peau entrait en contact. Tony le pouvait assurément. Son cerveau était en feu, en train de tout intégrer.

 

« Ça ne ferait pas aussi mal si on pouvait juste être amis, même. Je pourrais le supporter. Je n’attends pas que tu ressentes la même chose que moi, mais j’aimerais tellement. »

 

« Je ressens la même chose. »

 

Tony sentit son cœur rater un battement. Il venait de dire ça. A voix haute. Steve l’avait probablement entendu. Le doux toucher sur son bras s’arrêta. Merde. Il venait vraiment de dire ça.

 

« Quoi ? » fut la seule réponse de Steve.

 

« Je – je ressens la même chose que toi. » La voix de Tony était tremblotante. Totalement différent de son habituelle assurance prétentieuse. Il fut mortellement immobile, terrifié par les mots qui sortaient de sa bouche.

 

« Je ne te déteste pas, c’est totalement l’opposé en fait. C’est juste. Je devais poser des barrières. Je devais m’empêcher de trop me rapprocher. Parce que je savais que j’allais tout faire merder sinon. »

 

Steve était aussi immobile, même sa respiration se bloqua légèrement.

 

« Oh. »

 

« Ouais. »

 

« Qu’est-ce que tu as entendu ? »

 

« Suffisamment. »

 

« Oh. »

 

« Ouais. »

 

Le silence entre eux s’allongeait. Tony était figé, craignant de faire le moindre mouvement. Ça ressemblait à une hallucination. A une fièvre.

 

« Je suis désolé, » dit finalement Tony en brisant le silence. « J’aurais dû mieux faire. Je suis désolé de t’avoir fait croire que je te détestais. »

 

« Je pense que je savais au fond que ce n’était pas ça. Ou peut-être que je voulais le croire. Alors qu’est-ce qu’on fait maintenant ? »

 

Tony pouvait sentir Steve changer de position sous son bras, inclinant son visage pour lui faire face. « Je ne sais pas. » répondit-il avec honnêteté. Il prit une profonde respiration et ouvrit les yeux. Steve le regardait, ses yeux encore embrumés par le sommeil. Il était magnifique.

 

« Je suppose qu’on a beaucoup de choses à régler. »

 

Tony hocha la tête. « On a le temps je suppose. On n’a pas besoin de se précipiter. »

 

« J’aimerais t’embrasser. » Les joues de Steve prirent une teinte rouge, mais il maintint son regard sur Tony.

 

Tony essaya de réfléchir à une réplique censée. Il aurait dû être capable de dire non. De sortir une bonne blague et de garder son sang-froid. Il sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge.

 

Steve se pencha et pressa gentiment et doucement ses lèvres sur celles de Tony. C’était délicat. Totalement différent de ceux auxquels Tony était habitué. Steve était si fort et puissant, et il embrassait Tony comme s’il allait le briser. Et Tony se sentit un peu brisé. Pas par le baiser de Steve, mais par lui-même. Il avait passé tellement de temps à essayer de fuir. A essayer de s’enfuir de ce moment. De cet unique et parfait moment. Il avait eu si peur de laisser quelque chose de bien arriver. De laisser quelqu’un faire partie de lui. Puis Steve arriva et fit tout éclater avec ce seul et doux baiser.

 

Et Tony eut envie de se délecter de la chaleur qu’était Steve Rogers, de savourer la manière dont il était embrassé. Il n’avait aucune idée de ce qu’il allait arriver après ça. Mais ça ne le dérangea pas. A cet instant, ici avec Steve, il se laissait embrasser et croire que pour une fois dans sa vie il était assez bien pour mériter ça.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu !  
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ;)


End file.
